Mientras Dormias
by Ale90
Summary: Que pasa, cuando te enamoras de alguien, y eres correspondido, pero vuestro amor es prohibido...REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Inconsciente

_Bueno, aquí os dejo uno de mis nuevos fics, Tengo una ligera idea de cómo quiero que siga la historia, pero no de cómo va a terminar ni de que trama va a seguir, asi que podeis dejarme vuestras ideas en un review! GRACIAS!_

_Y por favor, aunque no se os ocurran ideas… DEJARME REVIEWS! K si no me deprimo y no sigo la historia, como me pasó con la anterior! xD bueno pues eso GRACIAS! Y a leer! Espero que os guste…., se que el capitulo es bastante corto, pero que se le va hacer, con tantos exámenes no hay para mas!Intentaré hacer el siguiente capítulo más largo ok, pero eso siempre y cuando me dejéis reviews :D. __Besos!_

* * *

** Inconsciente**

Ginny volvía de la biblioteca cuando oyó unos pasos que la perseguían…al principio no los tomo muy en cuenta, pero conforme avanzaba los pasos se oían mas cerca, y eso no le gustaba, se volvió un par de veces, sin conseguir ver nada fuera de lo común o alguien que la siguiera de cerca, ya que los pasos se oían demasiado, como para que estuviera lejos del alcance de su vista.

Llego a la sala común de Gryffindor, y estaba vacía, algo extraño en aquellas horas, ya que el resto de alumnos llegaba de cenar y se sentaba a descansar o charlar antes de acostarse.

Se sentó enfrente del fuego un rato, ya que se había quedado helada en la biblioteca, espero un buen rato a ver si aparecían Ron, Hermione, o su amado Harry.

No le había apetecido cenar esa noche, estaba un poco deprimida porque esos días Harry apenas la había mirado, se supuso que al igual que ella estaría de exámenes y demasiado concentrado como para mirar a al hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Ginny prefería no pensar en esas cosas, y se centraba más en los estudios, era una niña de sobresalientes siempre, rara vez sacaba un notable y no quería permitirse el lujo de bajar sus notas por un chico.

Tras más de media hora frente al fuego, decidió irse a dormir, mañana sería otro día, y estaba muy cansada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó como cada día, pero esta vez no vio a ninguna de sus compañeras

en las camas contiguas a la suya, miro el reloj asustada, pensando que se había quedado dormida, pero pronto descubrió que quedaba más de media hora para levantarse.

No entendía porque no veía a nadie desde que salió de la biblioteca la noche anterior; se metió rápidamente en la ducha. Cuando salió, tenía más de una hora por delante hasta que pudiera ir a desayunar, así que ese día decidió arreglarse.

Ginny se miró al espejo…. No sabía por donde empezar… su pelo no era ni rizado ni liso, tenia tirabuzones por la parte de la nuca, pero la parte del caso era totalmente lacia, y el resto del pelo tenía pequeñas ondulaciones, su cara era blanca como la nieve, y tenia pecas esparcidas, como motas de canela sobre nata montada, enormes ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar.

Decidió hacerse las planchas para alisar su pelo por completo, y acto seguido empezó a maquillarse, de manera muy natural, se echó la base en polvo de un tono un poco mas oscuro que su piel, -"a ver si así parezco un poco más viva"- murmuró. Se extendió un poco de colorete en sus mejillas, consiguiendo así que sus pecas estuvieran ya casi disipada-"menos mal que ya se ven menos… LAS ODIO!"-volvió a murmurar la pelirroja. Sus pecas eran algo que Ginny odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Siguió y se puso rimel transparente en las pestañas, para hacerlas más largas y que se notaran más natural, y se aplico un gloss rosadito en sus labios carnosos.

Terminada esta parte de la faena se dirigió hacia el armario, no tenia mucha ropa, y la mayoría eran hechas por su propia madre, eso no le gustaba, era más que sabido por todos que la familia Weasley no destacaba precisamente por su alto nivel económico, y que su ropa fuera confeccionada por su propia madre, teniendo en cuenta encima, los gusto tan diferentes entre las dos, enfurecían a Ginny cada vez que habría el armario, no quería parecer antigua aparte de pobre.

En el fondo del armario encontró unos pantalones vaqueros bastante ajustados, de talle bajo y un poco desgastados por la parte del culo. Se los había regalado una de las novias de Percy(N.A.: me refiero a una de las que ha tenido, no a que tenga varias a la vez, es decir a una ex-novia xDD), Percy no tenia muy buen gusto para las chicas, y siempre acababa liándose con chicas que iban a lo que iban… pero esa había sido diferente, había congeniado muy bien con Ginny y las dos se llevaban bastante bien, es la chica con la que más tiempo estuvo Percy, aunque ella aun no sabia porque había terminado aquella relación y no había vuelto a saber nada de aquella muchacha.

Decidió ponérselos con una camiseta de mangas cortas con escote en pico de color rosa que ponía en la parte del centro "Kiss me" (N.A. para los que no estéis muy puestos en esto del ingles significa "BESAME").

Se puso sus botas de borreguito rosas (N.A. no se si me he explicado pero me refiero a las típicas botas con pelito k llevan colgando dos borlones que ahora lleva todo el mundo).

Una vez lista salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala común, donde de nuevo y una vez mas, no había nadie

Harta de esperar, decidió emprender el camino hacia el gran comedor para desayunar; seguía sin entender donde se había metido la gente.

Mientras bajaba por las enromes escaleras de Howarts, empezó a escuchar voces que la llamaban.

-Ginny….Ginny…..

Ginny solo podía oír susurrar su nombre, sin reconocer la voz.

-Ginny, Ginny! Pos favor Ginny!

-Qué quieres, quien eres,- gritaba la pelirroja cada vez más desesperada.

Empezaba a tener miedo, no había visto a nadie desde la noche anterior, y esto era muy raro…

* * *

Hermione, abrazaba a Ron fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Ron tranquilo, no te preocupes veras como se pone bien enseguida.

-Pero….pe..pe…pero… que es lo que le ha pasado?- consiguió decir Ron entre lágrima y lágrima.- Nadie es capaz de decirme que le ha pasado a mi hermana¿ quién la encontró?...

Hermione ya no sabia como calmar al pelirrojo, hacía demasiadas preguntar, que por una vez, no sabía como contestar.

* * *

Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado y pos ala a POSTEAR!

Besotes!


	2. Rosas Negras

Bueno, pues nada hijos, aki estoy de nuevo, NUEVO CAP! no me convence del todo.. y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo, porque estoy hasta arriba de examenes, encima estoy mala, he tenido que ir al hospital y todo y llevo 5 dias con dolor de cabeza perpetuo que no se me quita con nada!

Bueno pues aquí os lo dejo, no es exactamente como quería que fuera, y tampoco es demasiado largo, pero es lo que hay xDD espero que os guste y por favor no seais malos DEJEN REVIEWS! Gracias a todos los review que recivi en el anterior me animaron a continuar.. MUCHOS BESOS!

* * *

Ginny, comenzó a marearse muchísimo, y aún no había conseguido agarrase a algo, cuando empezó a verlo todo negro… y acto seguido…se vio tumbada en la camilla de la enfermería de Howarts.

Miro a su alrededor, y se vio rodeada de rosas blancas, rojas, rosas, amarillas..y miles de flores preciosas que no le dió tiempo a reconocer, pues estaba muy mareada aún.

De repente miro hacia un lado, y una en especial le llamo la atención; era un ramo de rosas negras, amarradas con un lazo rojo, del que colgaba una carta con un sello de cera, con el símbolo de slytherin.

Intentó levantarse para ir a coger el sobre, pero apenas podía moverse, estaba muy mareada.

Tras dos intentos vio como su mano izquierda seguía cerrada, así que, sin apenas fuerzas intento abrirla con la ayuda de su otra mano, y allí, se encontraba un trozo de papel… escrito…

"Te quiero, más de lo que pensé que lo haría jamás"---- leyó mediante susurros; apenas veía con la suficiente claridad como para entender lo que allí ponía…

Era una letra bastante lograda…con un trazo fino, y cuidado…sin duda de un chico rico y refinado… pero… quien podría escribirle a ella tal cosa..?

Siguió leyendo como pudo..."Sé, que nuestro amor es imposible, pero te quiero, y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo……" –siguió leyendo la pelirroja…

Levanto la vista, cansada del esfuerzo por intentar leer aquellas letras…, se quedo mirando fijamente la carta de las rosas negras, y… esas letras…."WEASLEY", le resultaban familiares..

Hecho una ojeada a su alrededor, en una de las veces que paro de leer, debido a que se le enturbiaba la vista… cada ramo de flores tenia una tarjetita…

Las rosas rojas eran de Harry, pues el la amaba en silencio, aunque todos lo sabía, las rosas de Hermione, las blancas de ron… pero aun no sabía de quién eran las negras...

A cada momento, su intriga iba en aumento, y contra más leía, menos idea tenia de quien podía ser.

"Sé, que estas así por mi culpa…lo siento….TE QUIERO"

* * *

Hermione, Ron y Harry, se dirigían a la enfermería a visitar a Ginny, cuando se toparon con Draco Malfoy por los pasillos… 

Ron y Harry, fueron a gritarle..PERO QUE HACES MALFOY, pero no les dio tiempo… como el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, había pasado por su lado, y encima se había chocado con ellos, y ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra…

El rubio iba cabizbajo, pensativo, triste…..sus ojos brillaban, como si de ellos cayeran lagrimas cortadas por la crudeza de su rostro… como si el las intentara retener…pero ahí estaban.

* * *

Ginny, ya se encontraba algo mejor, así que decidió levantarse para estirar un poco las piernas, y de camino, coger la carta…. 

Consiguió alcanzarla, y justo cuando iba a abrirla, escucho un ruido…

Corrió a la cama, no le importaba que la vieran despierta, de hecho es lo que querían, que vieran que ya estaba bien, pero no quería que la vieran con una carta de slytherin, que ni siquiera ella sabía de quién provenía.

* * *

-Malfoy?-Dijo Ginny con un tono de voz bastante bajo del que ella misma se sorprendió, porque no le salia la voz- 

-GINNY! ESTAS DESPIERTA!

- Gi…Gi..Ginny, me has llamado Ginny, tu a mi?

* * *

-No! No quiero estar contigo! Se que es difícil, pero no quiero ser tu novia a escondidas, mientras a cara de la gente estas con otras.. NO! 

-Ginny espera!

-Dejame Malfoy!

-No puedo creer que vuelvas a llamarme asi, creí que me querías..

-Es lo que te mereces…

Ginny salió corriendo del Gran Comedor… sus rojos bucles ondeaban al viento, como las hojas de los árboles en otoño..y una lágrima caía sobre su pálido rostro.

* * *

-Que te pasa Ginny?-Pregunto el rubio desconcertado.- 

-No lo se Draco… es como si estuviera reviviendo un sueño

-Por fin vuelves a llamarme Draco…

-No se porque lo he hecho…

-Que es lo que has visto?- Volvio a preguntar el chico desconcertado!

- Ha sido algo extraño, estábamos en el gran comedor… rodeados de mucha gente, a la cual apenas conocía.. era como una gran fiesta… y te gritaba cosas….

-Que tipo de cosas Ginny?

-Da igual Draco en serio

-No, no da igual, eso no ha sido un sueño, es lo que paso antes de…

-Antes de que…-intento gritar la pelirroja, con desesperación.

- Poco antes de que te desmayaras

-Como? – replicó aun mas desconcertada, si cabía, la pelirroja.

* * *

Justo en le preciso instante en el que Ginny, abandonaba el gran comerdor, el rubio salía tras ella… 


	3. Flashbacks

_Bueno... LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO, tanta tardanza pero esque he estado super liada, y bueno este cap tampoco esque este super elaborado y no es muy largo, y no me convence mucho como ha quedado pero bueno TENIA QUE SUBIR YA!!Espero que os guste y recivir muchos reviews a pesar del tiempo xDD besitos a todos a leer y a postear!! Gracias!!_

-Ginny espera!!- Gritaba el rubio con desesperación.

-No Draco!!, no quiero volver a hablar más contigo, estoy harta de mentiras….

* * *

La cabeza de Ginny daba vueltas y vueltas sin entender que pasaba.. 

-Draco, que es esto que recuerdo?, es un sueño?

- No, estábamos en la fiesta de primavera cuando tu te acercaste a mi y…

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en una de las mesas de Slytherin con todos sus amigos, y amigas, Ginny inocente, y con la gran dulzura que la caracteriza… dijo.. 

Bailas?

Solo en tus sueños pobretona…- grito Malfoy con tono de superioridad

Ginny salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, habían pasado juntos toda la semana , se habían bañado juntos antes de la fiesta, pero eso sí en secreto, pero supuestamente era allí donde el reconocería o daría a entender a los demás que estaba con ella, y que la amaba.. tal y como le había dicho y demostrado a Ginny toda la semana…

* * *

-Lo recuerdo Draco pero… sigo sin entender nada, y eso tampoco explica que hago aquí… 

- Mira Ginny yo… , Ginny yo….

- Draco SUELTALO!

- Ginny yo te quiero!- consiguió decir el rubio, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían rápidamente.

* * *

Ginny salió del Gran Comedor sin que nadie se diese cuenta…y Draco, con disimulo, corrió tras ella… 

Ginny!! Espera por favor

No quiero saber nada más de ti Draco

Por favor Ginny escúchame

Noo, déjame, solo pretendes tenerme como tu juguetito en secreto, pero eres incapaz de reconocer que me quieres o que por lo menos quieres estar conmigo, en público te crees demasiado para mi….

Ginny siguió corriendo por los pasillos oscuros de Howarts, hasta llegar a la gorda que tal y como vio a Ginny ni siquiera le pidió la contraseña… la dejo pasar sin más..

Draco llego a la señora gorda al igual que Ginny, pero esta al ver que el rubio no era de su casa, no lo dejó pasar, ni con contraseña ni nada….

Draco salió corriendo hacia su habitación dónde habían conjurado con portal que comunicaba las dos habitaciones.

* * *

-Draco pero tu…me, me, me quieres de verdad??- Dijo Ginny casi susurrando y medio tartamudeando… 

- Ginny yo…..


End file.
